Sandaime Uzukage
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Gagal Summary


**Perang dunia shinobi ke-4**

"Roaar..." Sosok makhluk raksasa bermata satu dengan 10 ekor melambai-lambai dibelakang tubuhnya terlihat sedang mengamuk dimedan perang. Juubi, nama makhluk tersebut. Libasan ekornya saja mampu membuat ratusan shinobi terpental jauh, tak terkira kuatnya makhluk ini.

Sebuah bulatan berwarna hitam tercipta didepan mulut Juubi, orang-orang mulai ketakutan, mereka berusaha menghindar. Namun terlambat, benda tersebut meluncur dengan cepat kearah mereka.

"Semuanya, menghindar!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Sial, takkan sempat". Teriak Chouji.

"Sudah terlambat". Ino bergumam pasrah, matanya terpejam seakan siap menerima kematian yang datang mendekat.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu". Batin Shikamaru, tangannya menggengam erat tangan kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Chouji. Mereka telah hidup bersama sejak kecil, maka tidak ada salahnya juga mengakhirinya bersama-sama.

" **Hiraishin: Teknik pelindung** ".

.

.

.

Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji. Ketiganya masih memejamkan mata. Namun rasa sakit menjelang maut yang siap mereka terima tak kunjung dirasakan.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Kalau mau tiduran jangan disini".

"Pluk". Mata InoshikaCho seketika terbuka mendengar suara asing namun sepertinya familiar. Di depan mereka sekarang berdiri sosok laki-laki gagah membelakangi mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pirang jabrik, memakai jubah merah bermotif jilatan api hitam di bawahnya bertuliskan **Uzukage**. Sebuah lingkaran aksara aneh dan rumit tercipta di depan pria tersebut, menyerap Juubidama dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang jauh.

"Boom..Duaarr.." ledakan besar terdengar dari tengah laut disertai kilatan cahaya berpijar yang menyilaukan mata dan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Efek ledakannya bahkan sampai menghempaskan para shinobi yang ada didaratan.

.

.

.

"Rambut pirang, suara ini, dan kemampuan itu. Tidak salah lagi".

"Naruto, kaukah itu?" Shikamaru bergumam lirih. Ada nada kerinduan yang terselip dalam pertanyaannya. Rindu pada sosok sahabat yang dulu menemani suka dukanya saat masih kecil.

"Shika, tidak mungkin kan itu Naruto? Ah, maksudku-" Ino tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya. Dirinya sudah menangis sesengukan, air matanya jatuh berlinang.

"Naruto..." sedangkan Chouji ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, seakan campur aduk. Kedatangan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba setelah menghilang sekian lama membuatnya shock sekaligus senang.

Sosok tersebut menoleh kebelakang, menampakkan iris biru saphire-nya yang tajam sekaligus terlihat ramah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Yoo, hisashiburi. Ino, Shika, Chouji".

 **===================================o=============================================**

8 orang bergender laki-laki berlari melompati satu dahan pohon ke pohon yang lain, khas shinobi. Mereka terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa menyongsong perang yang ada didepan mata. Ke-8 orang tersebut adalah Sasuke, Juugo,Suigetsu, Orochimaru, dan 4 Hokage terdahulu konoha yang dihidupkan kembali oleh Orochimaru menggunakan **edo tensei no jutsu** atas permintaan Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, apa medan perang masih jauh? Dari tadi kita tak sampai-sampai?" Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a Sandaime Hokage merutuk kesal. Dia sangat khawatir dengan shinobi konoha, pasalnya yang dihadapi kini adalah hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Madara ditambah dengan Juubi.

"Bersabarlah sedikit sensei, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari hutan ini". Jawab Orochimaru menanggapi kekesalan gurunya itu. Medan peperangan yang begitu luas dan terpencar membuat deteksi chakra Hiruzen menjadi kacau, itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa memastikan secara pasti jarak medan perang sesungguhnya yang sekarang sedang mereka tuju.

"Wush.."

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Ke-8 orang tersebut kini telah keluar dari hutan kematian, mereka tiba disebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat shinobi dan zetsu putih.

"Astaga, baru kemarin kita melewati tempat ini dan sekarang telah menjadi ladang mayat". Suigetsu berkomentar sambil menatap jijik zetsu putih yang tak sengaja terinjak kakinya.

"Kelihatannya masih baru, darahnya belum terlalu mengering. Mungkin sekitar 8-12 jam yang lalu". Kali ini Juugo berkomentar sambil memeriksa kondisi beberapa mayat shinobi yang mengenaskan.

"Hmm, kau benar". Timpal Sasuke.

"Boom..." terdengar suara ledakan keras disertai kilatan terang di kejauhan. Hembusan anginnya bahkan terasa sampai sini.

"Apa itu tadi?" Gumam Tobirama Senju a.k.a Nidaime Hokage.

"Ledakan sebesar itu, pasti bijuudama!" Hashirama berseru keras. Pengalamannya bertarung dengan bijuu membuatnya tahu apa yang baru saja meledak tadi.

"Tapi arahnya dari lautan, apakah mungkin peperangan terjadi dilaut?" Ujar Hiruzen mengernyit bingung.

"Itu pasti **Hiraishin: teknik pelindung teleportasi** ". Sahut Orochimaru. "Teknik yang sama yang digunakan Minato saat melawan kyuubi 18 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada yang bisa menggunakan **Hiraishin** selain aku?" kali ini Tobirama semangat menimpali, terlihat sekali nada penasaran dari pertanyaannya.

"Selain anda dan minato, setahuku hanya Sandaime Uzukage saja yang bisa menggunakannya." Jelas Orochimaru, sementara yang dijelaskan malah tambah bingung. Bukankah Uzushio sudah musnah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba muncul Sandaime Uzukage, begitu pikir mereka.

"Ano, Orochimaru-san, bukannya Uzushio sudah musnah sejak lama, lalu bagaimana bisa-" Minato meminta penjelasan dari Orochimaru, namun keburu dipotong oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Minato. Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu". Kata Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru benar, ayo lekas kita lanjutkan!" Hashirama menyahut, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam menurut mengikuti langkah Orochimaru dan Sasuke yang sudah duluan.

=====================================o===============================================

Kembali kemedan perang. InoShikaCho yang masih shok akan kemunculan mendadak Naruto seketika tersadar saat mendengar hentakkan langkah ratusan kaki dibelakang mereka. Menoleh, mereka terkejut mendapati ratusan shinobi dengan ikat kepala Uzugakure mendarat dibelakang mereka. Mereka lebih shok lagi saat melihat Uchiha Itachi berada diantara barisan shinobi Uzushio yang berdiri gagah.

"Naruto, kau cepat seperti biasanya". Ucap Itachi yang entah kapan sudah berada disamping sang Uzukage.

"Hehe, maaf Itachi aku tadi terburu-buru". Naruto nyengir gaje menanggapinya. Dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Itachi.

"Naruto.." terdengar gumaman pelan dari Ino, tiba-tiba saja berlari menerjang memeluk Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks.. kemana saja kau ini, Naruto. Kami mencari kemana-mana, tahu!" Ino menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada dada bidang Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Hehe, maaf Ino kalau aku membuatmu khawatir. Ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah kembali kan". Jawab Naruto seperti tanpa rasa berslaha sedikit pun, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Ino. "Nah, kalau kau tak keberatan. Kita masih punya sesuatu untuk diurus didepan sana. Bisakah kau lepaskan, Ino".

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Shikamaru dan Chouji lalu menghampiri mereka, bergantian memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalian punya banyak pertanyaan untukku. Simpan saja untuk nanti, fokus pada perang ini. Shika beri aku informasi terkini!" Naruto masuk mode serius.

"Hmm, baiklah. Saat ini medan perang terbagi menjadi 2 titik pertempuran besar. Disini kita melawan Juubi dan orang bertopeng yang mengendalikannya. Sementara ditempat lain ke-5 Kage sedang bertarung melawan Madara". Jelas Shikamaru singkat dan jelas.

"Madara? Uchiha Madara maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, begitulah". Jawab Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kita beruntung, entah kenapa para edo tensei tiba-tiba lenyap dari medan perang. Kelihatannya ada yang berhasil menghentikan jutsu itu".

"Oh, kalau itu dia yang melakukannya". Timpal Naruto menunjuk Itachi.

"Dan kenapa mising-nin konoha ada disini?" Chouji berkata dengan nada sinis, masih tidak mengharap kehadiran Itachi. Takutnya Itachi nanti akan menjadi musuh mereka dimedan perang.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas Itachi ada dipihak kita dan sudah menjadi bagian dari Uzushio. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya". Ujar Naruto. Lalu memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan mode chakra kyuubi.

"Bwuussh.." mode chakra kyuubi telah aktif.

" **Kagebunshin no jutsu".** 1 klon Naruto tercipta.

"Itachi, kau urus yang disini. Aku akan membantu para kage menghadapi Madara". Kata Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah". Sahut Itachi lalu mengaktifkan mata Mangekyo Sharingan. Sedangkan Naruto asli sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan mereka menuju tempat para kage.

"Shikamaru, apa kita bisa mempercayainya?" Chouji melirik Itachi, masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Itachi.

"Kalau Naruto mempercayainya, kita tidak punya pilihan lain". Jawab Shikamaru. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, Itachi?" bukan Itachi yang menjawab, melainkan klon Naruto.

"Semuanya, sentuh tanganku, aku akan menyalurkan chakra kyuubi pada kalian. Lakukan hal yang sama kepada yang lain dengan saling bergandengan tangan!" Ujar Naruto. InoShikaCho menurut. Menyentuh tangan Naruto secara berurutan, diikuti semua shinobi yang ada disitu, chakra kyuubi kemudian melingkupi mereka.

"Chakra ini sangat luar biasa". Ujar seorang shinobi.

"Tubuhku terasa sangat kuat". Timpal yang lain.

"Jadi,kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan chakra kyuubi secara penuh, Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya retoris. Tidak perlu jawaban tentunya, karena sudah dia rasakan sendiri.

"Yah, begitulah". Jawab klon Naruto dengan senyum polosnya. Lalu menghadap kedepan menatap sosok Juubi yang mengamuk liar, matanya berubah tajam.

"Ayo, maju!" teriak klon Naruto melesat ke arah Juubi.

"Semuanya, dengarkan dia! Ayo kita maju!" Shikamaru berteriak lantang menirukan Naruto, diikuti oleh teman-temannya dan semua shinobi yang ada disana.

Pertempuran sesungguhnya baru dimulai..


End file.
